Pleated garment such as skirts and kilts have been manufactured and marketed commercially for many years. Where the garment is a kilt, the general construction consists of three basic parts. The over apron, which is the unpleated section on the front, the pleats or "lines" forming the back of the kilt, and the under apron, which is also unpleated and fits under the over apron. The kilt wraps around the wearer's waist and thighs, with the over apron opening on the wearer's right side.
The prior art kilts have a number of disadvantages for the wearer, however. Because they do not have pleats all the way around them, the prior art kilts do not allow for full leg motion and natural ventilation. Furthermore, due to the unidirectional orientation of the pleats, the wearer of the prior art kilt may "catch" or snag their kilt onto objects when walking, running, or otherwise engaging in physical activities. This frequently occurs in situations where the wearer ventures out into the outdoors and snags their kilts onto branches or twigs nearby.
Still further, the wearer's line of sight is often impeded by the kilt as the wearer walks or runs. This phenomenon is produced by the wearer "kicking up" the kilt during walking or running motions.
Therefore, in light of the above problems, there is a need for a kilt that allows full leg motion and natural ventilation for the wearer. There is an additional need for a kilt that does not "catch" or snag the wearer's kilt onto objects when walking, running, or otherwise engaging in physical activities. There is an additional need for a kilt that does not impede a wearer's line of sight when the wearer walks or runs.